


An Unhealthy Obsession

by UseMyMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/pseuds/UseMyMuse
Summary: Luka's crush on Nathaniel causes him to fly off the handle, causing him to do the unthinkable. The problem? Luka enjoyed it. He found a way to forever protect his beloved. The bigger problem? He's infected Marinette with his twisted rational and rejection might just push her too far.





	1. My Beautiful Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to take a moment to give everyone a heads up about this story. As I stated in the tags, it is a yandere story, which means a lot of gore, blood, death, forced feelings and such will be taking place. If you are not okay with that, please, do not read. 
> 
> I would also like to note that as the creator, I do not condone the actions of the characters in this fictional work.

Marinette watched Adrien with a dreamy sigh, eyes glossed over as if she wasn't even there. The truth was, she wasn't. She was lost in her day dreams of her and Adrien's future together. Their wedding, children, careers - the same fantasies she had for the past three years since she met him. 

Her eyes followed Adrien on autopilot, a sweet sigh leaving her when he smiled. That is, until she felt something sharp against her side. She tensed, fantasies fading away as fear filled her body. The knife dragged slowly up her side, not enough to cut, but enough for her to feel it. 

"You better not be looking at my beautiful raspberry." The voice was hot against her ear, sending shivers through her body as the fear melted away. Luka... 

"As if." She scoffed. "I know he's off limits. I'm more interested in my beautiful sunshine hunk that your toy is talking to." 

"Hunk?" Luka snorted, pocketing his knife as he hopped over the bench to sit beside his best friend. "No offence, Marinette, Adrien is cute and all, but he isn't hunky." 

"...neither is Nathaniel." She said flatly, not even flinching as the knife was back at her throat, the tip pressing against her pale skin. 

"Do _not_ speak ill of him." Luka growled out, his beautiful blue eyes narrowed. 

Marinette didn't even flinch. Her lips were tucked into a thin frown, her breathing even despite the clear danger she was in. "Luka, if you hurt me, who's going to help you clean up the next time you fly off the handle?" She asked quietly. "I know Nathaniel is yours, and I know you don't like people talking too highly of him because you see them as threats. So why would I willingly put myself in that position?"

Luka watched her for a moment before he frowned, his blade flicking back into the hilt as he tucked it into his pocket once more. He glanced away, frowning a little at the memory from a little over a month ago when he had gone to Marinette in the middle of the night, covered in blood, scared and angry, and filled with too many emotions for him to process. He shuttered and Marinette put a hand on his knee. 

In their quiet discussion and Marinette's attempt to console Luka, neither of them noticed Adrien or Nathaniel coming over. 

"Hey you two!" Adrien said brightly, causing Marinette to flail, accidentally kneeing Luka in the side as her legs came up onto the bench. "A-adrien! Hi!" She stood up, casting Luka an apologetic gaze before focusing on Adrien again. Beautiful, perfect, and warm; just standing near him made her feel at ease. 

"What are you guys up to?" Adrien asked, hands going into his pockets, adding to the cool guy persona Marinette loved so much. She was pretty sure it was illegal to be this perfect. 

"Up to? Nothing! Why would we be up to something?"

Adrien blinked before laughing a little at the Marinette antics he was used to at this point, his smile melting Marinette's heart as he glanced towards Luka and Nathaniel. 

"Are... you okay, Luka?" Nathaniel asked quietly, moving to sit beside him. 

Luka was pretty sure he felt his brain short circuit and his cheeks tinted a warm pink. "H-huh? Yeah... perfect... absolutely perfect." He let his eyes dip over his crush's figure, taking in how much Nathaniel had grown since they first met. 

Nathaniel caught the slight gaze and his cheeks bloomed with a beautiful pink that Luka wished he could capture on camera. "That's good. I'm glad." Nathaniel offered a small smile and stood up, leaving an emptiness beside Luka that he absolutely hated. 

"So, since you guys aren't busy," Adrien looked between the two friends. "Want to join us at the movies?" 

Marinette practically glowed at the suggestion. "Yes! We would love to! Right Luka?" 

"Hell yeah we would." He nodded, his voice smoothing back out like it usually did. 

"Awesome!" Adrien grinned. "Should we head there now then?"

"Probably." Nathaniel nodded, pulling his hair back into a ponytail as they stood around. 

Marinette pulled Luka up, who was too busy watching Nathaniel with a misted expression. "Let's go, Luka." Marinette jabbed at his side when the two boys turned around, successfully snapping Luka from his trance. Soon, the four of them were on their way to the movies, Adrien and Nathaniel completely unaware of the holds they held over their friends.


	2. I Got Into A Knife Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month ago, Luka was finally going to confess. A month ago, Luka had never even hurt a fly. A month ago, Luka stopped someone from hurting Nathaniel- forever.

_"What do you mean you're not coming?" Alya frowned, leaning back on Nino. "We've been planning this night for weeks. Almost a month and a half now and you're just not coming?" She couldn't even mask the disappointment in her voice._

_Nino frowned, arms going around his girlfriend, holding her close, letting her talk to Marinette._

_"I'm sorry, Alya. I just can't, there is no way my parents would let me after the disaster I caused today. I'm so sorry, Al."_

_A sigh left Alya, but she nodded. "Yeah... it's fine. I guess we could just go out another time." She said her goodbyes before hanging up. "Marinette isn't coming. She apparently tripped earlier and knocked over some big cake her dad was baking. Now, she needs to stay and help re-bake it."_

_Nino kissed the top of her head. "It'll be fine, babe. The whole class and then some is here. Everyone is still going to have fun." He turned her in his arms and kissed her softly, unable to hold back his smile as Rose cooed about how adorable they were._

_Luka leaned against the wall and nodded. "Yeah, after all, this isn't Nino's first and only big gig~"_

_Alya smiled and nodded. "True.. Alright, let's go inside so you can show everyone how awesome you are, handsome~"_

_Luka smiled a little, watching as everyone slowly filed into the building, his eyes landing on the one person he was excited to see. He felt his heart skip a few beats and his breath caught in his throat. He knew Alya had dressed most of them up to fit more into the club scene, but he hadn't expected Nathaniel to look **so** sexy in his new outfit. Ripped skinny jeans and a tank top; which he had a feeling Marinette designed and he was going to have to thank her for. Not to mention his hair, pulled up into that hair clip? _

_Ugh, Luka just wanted to pin him to the wall and kiss him all night long while possibly grinding on him to the music._

_"Luka?" Nathaniel waved his hand in front of the rocker's face, worried about him. He wasn't sure if Luka was spaced out, or even if he was breathing. "Luka are y-"_

_"Fine!" He finally said, realizing Nathaniel had been talking to him. "S-sorry.. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." He assured._

_Nathaniel blinked, but smiled; nodding a little before he rubbed his arm awkwardly. "That's good. You spaced out so-"_

_"You seem uncomfortable.." he changed the subjected as smoothly as he could. "Are you okay?"_

_"..I'm not used to outfits like this." He admitted quietly, gesturing to himself, not realizing he just gave Luka full permission to drag his gaze over his body as slowly as possible._

_"Well," Luka said gently. "I think you look absolutely wonderful in it." And he meant it. He would happily let Marinette use Nathaniel as a doll just to see him in dozens if different outfits._

_"Y-you think so? Thank you.. that makes me feel better." He breathed out, Luka's compliment relaxing him a little. "Should we head inside now?"_

_"Oh! Yeah... probably." Luka glanced towards the door. He had to hold back a sigh, wanting nothing more than to just stay out here and talk to Nathaniel. He had been dying for just a little alone time with him. Just a few minutes to tell him how he felt. "But... h-hey, before we do, can I-"_

_"You guys coming or what?" Chloé came back out, hands on her hips. Luka noticed that Alya even got a hold of her, but didn't care to comment on it._

_"Yeah! We're coming in now." Nathaniel answered and gave Luka a smile that made his knees weak "Let's go."_

_"...Yeah." Luka sighed, following Nathaniel and Chloé inside. So much for telling him how he felt. Hopefully he was going to have a chance to, but for now, he would accept just hanging out with him. He stuck his hands inside his jacket pockets, glancing around at the warehouse looking building as they moved inside. His gaze flicked towards the stage where Nino was setting up with some man Luka didnt recognize. **'Must be the DJ hes auditioning to work with..'**_

_Luka sighed, the night fading around him as throngs of people spilled in and the music started. He was growing frustrated, every time he went to see Nathaniel, his delicious raspberry was pulled off, tugged this way and that by his friends, and even being coaxed into a few dances with some strangers. That pissed Luka off. How were these nobodies getting to spend more time with Nathaniel than himself?!_

_He gripped at the guitar pick in his pocket, flicking it a few times before his eyes landed on a particularly shady looking person. They had been dancing near Nathaniel all night and it was starting to irritate Luka. This guy really looked like he was up to no good. Carefully, he moved a little closer, avoiding the other people as best he could - but it was too late._

_The man got as close as he needed before he pulled Nathaniel close to him, hips grinding against him to the music and touching him in ways that no man his age should be touching a teenager. Let alone Nathaniel. **Luka's** Nathaniel._

_Luka moved quicker then, shoving through the last few people as Nathaniel managed to pull away from the guy; face as red as his hair. He stumbled back against Luka, who instantly wrapped his arms around him. "Are you okay?!"_

_"Y-yeah, he j-"_

_"Hey! Where you going good looking? Things were just g-"_

_"Nath, go find Alya, stay near her, I'm going to take this guy outside and get him escorted by police."_

_Nathaniel looked at him with concern, but nodded before he rushed off._

_"Come back here, se-" the man's words were cut off as Luka gave a low punch right into his gut, causing him to double over. Luka grabbed a hold of him, dragging him, kicking and struggling, from the crowd._

_Once they were outside, the man seemed to regain himself, taking a swing at Luka the second he was tossed to the ground. "You mother fucker! Ruining my dance, punching me, I'm going to make you pay!"_

_Luka dodged the hits, blocking them best he could before he gave another solid punch, this time, the heel of his hand connecting with the man's face, causing him to reel back and fall to the ground, holding his face. Luka smirked, his eyes darkening slightly and he saw the blood. "Looks like I broke your nose. What else do I need to break?"_

_"You bastard!" He stumbled, one hand holding his nose as the other moved to his pocket. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you little punk."_

_Luka scoffed. "You're an old dude, drunk off your ass, who somehow snuck into an under 21 club, harassing teenage boys, what the fuck do you think you can do to m-" his question was cut off as a swipe of silver went across his vision, causing him to reel back. "A kn-knife?!" The darkness in Luka'a gaze faded as he was now focusing solely on trying to back away from this maniac._

_The two men moved further and further from the club, causing mild anxiety to rise in Luka. They were backing further towards the tree line and the man seemed to be going absolutely crazy. He was swiping the blade every which way to keep Luka from having a chance to attack. "You damn brat. Ruined everything! Do you have any idea what I could have done? Ugh! That red head would have been a nice f-"_

_The man's words were cut off as Luka dropped to the ground, his leg swiping out and knocking the man odd his feet. Luka used this chance to grab his arm and twist it backwards snatching the blade away from him as his knee dug into the guy's spine. "You disgusting pig. You think I would let you touch Nathaniel? Over my dead body." He growled, his eyes glazing over slightly._

_The man laughed, blood now covering his face from his nose bleed. "Is that his name? Huh, cute name for a cute little fuck toy. I would have had so much fun with him if you di-"_

_Luka wasted no time. His fingers gripped at the mans hair and ripped his head back before slamming it into the ground. Once. Twice. Three, four, five times. "I won't let you lay your filthy hands on him!" Luka pulled back enough to turn the man over. His body moved on its own, the mans words repeating in his mind, Luka unable to get the image of this **monster** touching his Nathaniel. _

_He wasn't sure when he grabbed the knife, he wasn't sure when the man stopped breathing, and he wasn't even sure how long he had been here with the now dead man under him. He stared down at the figure beneath him, his mind slowly coming back to the present as he watched the man's lifeless eyes in horror. The knife tumbled from Luka's hand as he backed up, backing up to the tree, his eyes misting over slightly. From fear, frustration, anger, worry. He wasn't sure._

_There were four things he was absolutely sure of though._

_One: He felt no regret._  
_Two: This needed to be cleaned up or he would never see Nathaniel again._  
_Three: This man could **never** harm Nathaniel_  
_Four: Despite the mixed emotions, he had never felt so **alive.**_

_Luka moved quickly, making sure the man was hidden in the bushes. He grabbed and pocketed the knife before rushing off, sticking to allies and the shadows until he got to his destination._

_Her light was still on, despite the darkness that filled the rest of the building. He pulled his phone out and dialed her number, doing his best to keep his voice steady._

_"Luka?" Marinette's voice came through clearly on the phone. "Aren't you supposed to be at the party?"_

_"Um.. yeah.. I.. Mari, you're my best friend right?"_

_"Of course Luka. You shouldn't have to ask that.. are you okay?"_

_"What kind of best friends are we?"_

_"The best of best friends. I told you before, you need help hiding a body, I'm your girl." She joked, trying to lighten the mood._

_" ..Good."_

_"What?"_

_"Come let me in, please."_

_"Luka what's go-" she frowned when he hung up on her and she rushed down the steps, doing her best to be quiet because of her parents. When she reached the bakery, she opened the door and froze._

_Luka gave her a pathetic, scared smile. He was covered in blood and sweat, all of which was drying awkwardly on him in the cool night air._

_"L-Luka.. what happened?" She covered her mouth._

_"Help."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading Chapter 2 of "An Unhealthy Obsession". I'm working really very hard on this story. And hopefully it turns out the way I'm intending it to. Please, let me know what you think so far, and stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Time for the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four finally arrive at the movies and Marinette is desperate to finally confess to Adrien. Maybe today will be her lucky day!

"So... you two were going to the movies together." Luka started, ignoring the glare from Marinette. "Was it... like a date?" Despite his level tone of voice, Luka was seething. How dare this asshole act so innocent, but attempt to steal his precious raspberry from him. 

"A d-date?!" Nathaniel blinked, looking to him as if he had suggested something completely insane. 

"Nope. Nathaniel is filling in for Nino, since he was at the club late last night. I just happened to bump into him." Adrien explained. 

Luka nodded, but glanced to Marinette. He knew she practically stalked Adrien and would be able to confirm this or not, which she nodded without hesitance. He seemed placated and loosened his grip on the knife in his pocket. "Oh, gotcha. I was just curious. Everyone seems to be coupling up recently so..." 

Marinette frowned a little. "I guess that's true... almost everyone in our class is with someone, huh?"

Adrien smiled, "Chloe says that's part of high school though, so it's to be expected." He shrugged a little. He really didn't know if that was the truth or not, but he trusted Chloe and it seemed to be the truth. So for now, he would just believe her. 

"I see..." Marinette didn't really like the answer, but she dropped it as they got to the movies. Her smile returned as she watched Adrien buy the two extra tickets. _'He really is the most thoughtful person in the world~'_

"Alright, let's get snacks and then go get good seats?" Nathaniel looked to the others. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Luka nodded, resting a hand on Nathaniel's back to turn and gently guide him towards the concession stand, not noticing the absolutely perfect blush that flared onto Nathaniel's cheeks.

Adrien's smile grew as he watched them before he looked to Marinette with bright eyes. "Shall we?" 

"S-sure!!" She had to fight off the natural part of her that had her tripping over words. She got over that with Adrien years ago. So why did it feel like it was coming back in full swing recently? She watched as Adrien headed after the others and she clapped her hands over her cheeks twice. "Get it together Marinette." 

Slowly, her gaze moved over to the three, her heart beat quickening. "Todauly. Today is the day I tell him." She nodded to herself before moving over to join her three friends. "H-hey Adrien, when does the movie start?" 

"Hm? Oh, um..." he glanced at his phone before smiling. "In ten minutes." 

"Do you think, that maybe I could, um.. talk to you before we go in?" 

"Yeah, of course Marinette!" 

Luka glanced to his best friend before he looked to Nathaniel. "Let's go get seats and save them seats." He was pleased when Nathaniel agreed. "We'll head on in, you two." Luka informed them before he walked off with Nathaniel, happy to have some alone time with him. 

"So what's up, Marinette?" Adrien asked, paying for his drink and popcorn. 

"I... there's something I've wanted to talk to you about, and I never seemed to be able to for one reason or another, and-"

"Here, this seems important, why don't we go sit down?" He gestured towards one of the tables before guiding her over and setting his things down. 

Marinette followed, a mixture of dread and relief flooding her body. "W-well, okay... so... me and you have been friends for a little over three years now, and this whole time, I mean, not this _whole_ time, but a lot of this time, I've-" her words trailed off as she noticed people filing in, frowning when she heard one of the employee's ripping the tickets and ushering them to the same theater that they were in. 

"Y-you know what? We should go in. It looks like a lot of people are here for this movie."

"Are you sure? This seems really important, Mari?"

"No, no it's okay! Maybe... we could continue this conversation after?" 

"Of course!" He offered her a reassuring smile before he stood up, thanking her as she took hold of his popcorn for him before they moved to the theater room, easily finding their red and blue haired friends. 

Once they were settled down for the movie, things seemed to relax. Marinette pushed the thought of the soon to be conversation out of her mind as she just enjoyed being at the movies with her friends. With Adrien! 

The movie theater was packed, some family and friends having to separate as the opening scenes started. Things quieted down as everyone focused on the movie. That is, until a shrill voice pierced the silence, causing the entire theater to glare and shush the ignorant intruder.

"Oh Adri-kins~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reading Chapter 3 of "An Unhealthy Obcession"! Chapter four will be coming out shortly. As always, please let me know what you think!!


	4. Do You Regret It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka shows up at Marinette'a house after the murder and he needs her help. He doesn't know how she'll react, but he knows he can't do this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continued flashback from chapter 2.

_Marinette moved away from her sink, the smell of peroxide filled the air, nearly making her and Luka gag. But not a sound or word came from either of them as Marinette moved to her friend, practically scrubbing his skin raw. She was focused, and he felt dazed._

_Luka was now in just his boxers, arm out as Marinette made sure to scrub his arm, despite not a drop of blood being there. She said it was just a precaution. His face was pink and sore from her war path against the blood on his body. He was surprised she wasnt tripping over herself in embarrassment like usual, but maybe after you see someone naked that changes how you act around someone. Or maybe it was just her sheer concentration._

_"Mari..." he finally managed, the faint sound of the peroxide sizzling away in her sink kept him mildly grounded to reality._

_"I'm almost done." It wasnt so much an informative phrase as it was a demand for him to remain quiet while she worked. He obeyed._

_Finally, she pulled away from him and moved to the trunk in the corner of her room. It took a moment, but she returned to his side with an old pair of pants and a t-shirt that he had left behind on one of his sleepovers. "Put these on... we will dispose of them when we come home."_

_"...what do you mean?"_

_"I mean once we take care of this, we will have to burn the clothes once I get the blood off of them."_

_"Mari... what are we going to do wi-"_

_"Shhh!" She shot him a glare as she began to pace. "We will take a tarp from downstairs to wrap him up in. I'll clean the area with bleach. It would be best if we soaked him in bleach as well to remove any evidence of you ever touching him. Burning him would get us caught, sinking his body would pollute the water..." she began sounding panicked._

_Despite her nervousness, Luka was surprised how calm Marinette was. Though he figured it was due to her parents being asleep, or maybe the weight of the situation hadn't quite hit her yet._

_"There is an incinerator in the school's basement. I used to help the janitor take the trash down there."_

_Marinette stopped and looked at him before she gave a weak nod. "If we can somehow break into there and get the body in, then they should be charred by morning, and if anyone even managed to find him then, no one would know who it was." She ran a trembling hand into her hair before she sat down. "Get dressed. We have to move before anyone finds the body."_

_"Alright... Mari...?"_

_"Yes, Luka?"_

_"...I never meant for this to happen."_

_"I know."_

_"He... the things he was saying about Nathaniel..."_

_"Hush. We can talk about it when we come back for the night."_

_Luka gave a nod before he quickly got dressed. He headed outside with Marinette, grabbing the tarp, bleach, and rubber gloves before they headed back to the hiding spot._

_The two made sure to stay out of sight of anyone from the rave as they slid into the small forested patch, Luka showing Marinette to the body. "I... if it's too much, I'll take care of it on my own."_

_"Stop wasting time."_

_Luka nodded and quickly uncovered the body once he had his gloves on. He heard Marinette gag, but stayed focused, rolling the body onto the tarp and tying it up, making sure no blood could seep out. Luka hadnt realized how badly he had busted the guys face. He was pretty sure his skull was smashed in, but honestly there was far too much blood to tell. He dragged the body out of the way before he started to help Marinette._

_They covered the area in bleach, Mari made certain not a speck of blood was found anywhere before she looked to Luka. She was pale and the older male was pretty sure she was close to passing out. "Get his body into my parent's truck. We'll drive over to the school and try to find a way in."_

_He gave a nod before picking the body up and carrying it off._

_Marinette watched him before she glanced around the area and gave a shakey breath. She felt a part of her stomach churn, fear, anger, desperation, worry. It all boiled down into her gut, making her tremble as she finally found the ability to move. She got to the truck quickly and got in before driving them to the school._

_She parked the truck back where it was supposed to be in front of the bakery before she and Luka snuck across the street to the school. Marinette was just glad that they were just far enough away from the heart of the city that the streets were empty. There wasn't a store open this late here so the chances of being caught were slim._

_The way in ended up being a window on the ground level that was hidden by bushes, leading right into the basement. Once they made sure they could fit, Luka went and fetched the body, helping slide it into the small window before following._

_It took some time, but the pair found the incinerator and with a little elbow grease, they got it open. Mari helped Luka load the body up before she disappeared somewhere into the school's basement._

_Fifteen minutes passed and Luka was growing anxious. He began to pace, tensing when he heard footsteps, but relaxing when she came back into view. "Where the hell did you go?"_

_"Kindling." She handed him two bundles of paper. "Spread these out over the body. I'm going to run home, grab us some clothes so we can burn these, and some matches."_

_Luka nodded a little, mildly dumbfounded as he watched her walk off. It was mildly concerning, and extremely relieving that she seemed to know what she was doing. He shook his head and moved to do as he was told. He opened the paper bundles and spread she sheets over and under the tarp._

_Marinette returned shortly with new clothes, Luka's clothes from the rave, and a small bucket of cleaning supplies. She pulled a matchbox from her pocket and lit one before throwing it in, watching as it caught some papers. "Throw your clothes in quickly. They will help keep the fire going..' she stripped down to her panties, the concern for seeing eachother naked ended almost a year ago between the two. She tossed her clothes in and then his rave clothes before she dressed in new pajamas._

_Quietly, Luka followed her order, only sparing her a small glance as she stripped before he focused on the task at hand. Within moments, they were both in new clothes with a fire roaring inside the incinerator. Marinette took a few minutes to scrub anywhere they night have touched before they finally left, sneaking back into her home and up to her bedroom._

_"Are we g-"_

_"Just... get up in the bed and give me a few minutes. I'll join you and then we can talk."_

_With a nod, he climbed up the steps and curled up in her familiar bed, the soft scent of sweat pea and lavender calming him._

_Mari watched him before she sat down at her desk with her head in her hands, trying to calm herself as she replayed all that just happened. She still felt sick, but... she couldn't shake a dark feeling gripping her chest. One she couldn't quite describe._

_A shakey breath left her trembling lips before she climbed up into her bed and she curled up against Luka's chest, thankful that he instantly wrapped his arms around her. Despite knowing what he did, despite seeing the damage Luka caused, Marinette felt unquestionably safe in his arms._

_The two remained in silence for several minutes. Simply curled up with one another, Luka's hand gingerly caressing her back as he hid his face in her soft blue-black hair._

_Finally, Marinette was the one to break the silence. "Why?" Her voice was quiet and tender, searching desperately for the answer that explained why the most gentle person she knew was pushed to such violence._

_"... I swear," he kept his voice just as quiet. "I never intended to kill him. I punched him sure; but that was supposed to be it. I was gonna call the cops... but... he drew the knife and I..."_

_"You're body reacted in self defence..."_

_"No." He frowned, holding her closer. "I was scared sure.. but... I was just going to knock him over and run back inside to call the police..."_

_"But...?"_

_"He kept **talking.** He kept bringing up Nathaniel. He called him a fuck toy... said thing things he would do to him..." _

_Marinette noticed the way Luka's gentle and protective grip around her tightened, anger filling his hold on her. In an attempt to calm him down, she nuzzled into his chest, one hand moving to gently tangle into his hair. She was pleased when his grip loosened, even just a little._

_"Do you regret it?"_

_Luka remained quiet for several minutes, his body tense as he wasn't sure if he was still angry or scared. "No." He relaxed slightly against the bed. "He would have **hurt** Nathaniel. He would have **used** him. I **protected** him. I made sure that man could **never** touch my Nathaniel again." _

_Something about Luka's words calmed yet another storm in her chest. She tangled her legs with his and closed her eyes. "And there is nothing wrong with protecting the person you love. I understand. This will stay between me and you. You're not a bad person. You were just protecting him." Marinette's words slowly drifted into quiet mumbles, but what she said was enough._

_She absolutely calmed any fear Luka had for loosing her or being a criminal. But she also set him on the path that he wasn't so sure of at first, but now? Now he felt like he paved the road himself. It's okay to kill if if means keeping Nathaniel safe and all to himself._


	5. Bend Until I Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a breaking point. And when you've become an accomplice to your yandere of a best friend's murders, that breaking point comes far sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for the long disappearance. I can't promise regular updates, but I'm gonna try to upload more frequently! Enjoy~

"Oh Adri-kins~" 

The audience all practically erupted into groans and a chorus of 'shh!'s. 

Marinette looked over and barely contained the growl that left her. "Really? What is she doing here?" She hissed quietly, to which Luka shrugged, but he wasn’t pleased about it either.

"Adri-kins~ Yoo-hoo~"

"Shut up lady! The movie is on!" 

"Oh, shove it! Do you have any idea who my da—? Adri-kins! There you are!" Chloe started pushing her way through the row of seated guests, not caring who she climbed over, stepped on, or blocked the view of. 

"Ch-Chloe, shh." Adrien tried more gently. "And you can't sit here with us. There's no room." At this point, the whole theater was practically yelling, causing an uproar. People had waited to see this movie for months, and already this girl had ruined the first few minutes. 

"Oh nonsense~ Dupain-Chang will give me her seat!" 

"Wha—No, I—! He-hey!" Marinette let out a yelp as Chloe practically ripped her from her seat, pulling her over Adrien and dropping her in some random guy's lap. 

"See~? Aren’t you just the sweetest~" Chloe smirked and slid over Adrien into the now empty seat between him and Luka. 

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." Marinette quickly stood, but before she could defend herself, an usher had come in to see what the noise was about. He pointed his flashlight at Marinette. 

"You there! I'm gonna need you to come with me, you're making too much of a racket!"

"Wh—Me?" Marinette pointed to herself before Adrien stood. 

"Marinette didn't—"

"It’s fine, Adrien. I'll find another seat. These people all paid to see the movie and it's already been interrupted. I'll go. Excuse me, pardon me." She made her way over to the usher, a frown on her lips and shoulders slouched. 

"Chloe!" Adrien hissed quietly but she just waved him off and looked to the man.

"Restart the movie. Everyone here missed the first few minutes because of Dupain-Cheng."

"Sorry ma'am I can't just—"

"My daddy is the mayor of Paris. Just charge whatever the fee would be to him and restart it. Or I'll have you fired!" 

"Y-yes ma'am... Now, come with me trouble maker!" He led Marinette out of the theater. 

"Wha—He's not even going to let her sit in the movie? But she didn't cause any trouble!" Adrien frowned, but glanced at Chloe as she wrapped herself around his arm.

"Oh, just forget about her Adri-kins, the movie is about to restart~" 

Luka frowned, watching Chloe with a dark gaze that he was glad couldn’t be seen with the theater lights off. Though his expression softened when he felt a concerned hand on his arm. He turned, meeting Nathaniel's unsure gaze. "Do you want to leave the theater? We can go wait with Marinette?" He offered.

The rocker boy considered the offer, thinking about what Marinette would possibly say before he sighed, giving a shake of his head. "No... I'll just send her a text. Maybe we can all go get ice cream or something after this..." he grabbed his phone, sending Marinette a quick 'you okay?' message before putting his phone away as the movie started over. 

Outside of the room though, Marinette was being reprimanded by the usher. "Look lady, my job is hard enough as it is, got it? I don’t need people like you making a commotion in one of the biggest movie events of the year! Pushing it back five minutes means the rest of the day is gonna be pushed back and that means I'm stuck here longer—Don't you have any consideration for working people?!" He took her to the box office where her name was taken down. "You cause one more disturbance and you're banned from this theater. Got it?" 

Marinette followed along quietly, but she looked like a beaten puppy. She had thought the years of Chloe's bullying was well behind her, but apparently not. She had gained so much confidence over the past few years, but seeing how upset everyone had already been, she couldn't bring herself to defend herself in the situation. "Yes, sir. Sorry for the commotion." 

"Yeah, you better be. Now get."  
She frowned but gave a small nod before leaving the theatre as her phone buzzed. She frowned, glancing away before she sighed and responded. 

_[Txt 》Luka 🎸] I'm fine. Stay and enjoy the movie. I just remembered I have some designs I need to work on for my internship. Tell Adrien I said thank you for inviting us and let him know I'll pay him for my movie ticket. I'll talk to you later, Luka._

After sending the text, Marinette suddenly felt so incredibly cold. Warm and sunny day forgotten, she headed home with her own personal rain cloud hanging over her head. "That damned Chloe..." She mumbled, arms going around herself and a frown on her lips. "Adrien is supposed to be mine! He's... I was going to tell him today... I finally had the courage and..." Mari's fingers gripped at her arms, nails leaving small white imprints on her skin. She would never be able to treat him right. She would never be able to give him what he deserves!

 _'Except she has the money to give him whatever he wants, and I'm just a wannabe designer...'_

Her heart sank at the thought, a barrage of twisted and confusing emotions storming her brain as she headed up the steps of the bakery, not saying anything to her parents and just locking herself in her room. As if on auto pilot, she crawled up her bed and curled up into a small ball. "Chloe always ruins everything..." The sad, pitiful tone was interrupted by a text notification on her phone. 

_[Txt《 Rose🌹] Hey, I just wanted to check and see if you were okay? I wanted to ask last night, but I figured you needed time to grieve._

Marinette gave a confused expression at the message before hesitantly responding. Time to grieve?

_[Txt  》Rose🌹] Of course, why wouldn't I be?_

It only took a moment before Rose responded with a picture. It was a screenshot from Chloe's social media page. A picture of her kissing Adrien's cheek, with a picture of one of Adrien's posters. In the corner, which was what the picture was zoomed in on, there was writing that read _To my beloved Chloe, thank you for being the world's most wonderful girlfriend._ Followed by Adrien's signature. 

The world came to a screeching halt and suddenly Marinette felt very, very cold. Her phone tumbled from her hand and instantly she had to grip at her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. _Girlfriend?!_ He was dating... Chloe?! Marinette wasn’t aware that she had started to hyperventilate. Her hand gripping desperately at her chest, the other hand reaching, grabbing, desperate for something. Anything to calm her down. 

That's when her hand landed on a crumpled lump of fabric. Hesitantly, wide terrified blue eyes moved from her phone—now covered in droplets of water from her tears, to what she had found. Luka's shirt from his sleepover the night before. She blinked a few times, the warm tears still streaming down her pale cheeks as she recalled the night before. As she recalled helping Luka hide his third body. 

Something inside her snapped then, a part of Marinette dying as something darker took its place. Something that had been lingering, lurking, waiting. 

Trembling hands grabbed her phone and she sent Luka a quick text message before she set her phone aside. She had a lot of work to do. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"She left?" Adrien asked sadly as they walked from the theater, he was paying absolutely no mind to the fact Chloe was still hanging onto his arm and snapping selfies. 

"Yeah... She mentioned having to do some work for her internship, so..." Luka wasn't pleased about the situation either, his frown evident enough before he glanced at Chloe.

"Haven't you cause enough trouble? Why do you always have to pick on Marinette?" 

"Wha—Oh please. I barely said anything to her. Besides, she was in my seat." 

"No, she was in her seat." Adrien pulled away from Chloe, finally. "Man... She said she really wanted to talk to me about something today, too..." 

Chloe gave a huff. "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! I go out of my way to come see a movie with you and all you can think about is Dupain-Cheng? Since when did you become so selfish, Adri-kins?" 

Her words struck just the cord she was hoping for and Adrien frowned. "Wh—I mean..." He sighed. "I'm sorry Chloe. I appreciate you coming out, it's just you were really mean to Marinette." 

"Well I didn't mean to be." She lied easily. "I'll apologize to her later, kay?" 

That seemed to placate Adrien and he nodded, happy with the answer. But Luka wasn't, he was fuming, and Nathaniel could easily tell. 

"Hey, Adrien, thanks so much for inviting me to the movies, but me and Luka are going to head off and get ice cream okay? We'll see you later." He grabbed Luka's hand, hurrying off before Adrien could argue or Luka could refuse. "I know you wanted to get ice cream with Mari but…maybe we could take some to her once we get ours?"

Nathaniel had looked away, but Luka could have sworn he saw red bloom across those perfectly beautiful cheeks. He was kind of busy short-circuiting though so he couldn't be certain. Nathaniel was holding his hand! For the first time since before Luka put that drunkard out of his misery, things felt _right._ They felt _perfect._ Piercing blue eyes glanced down at their hands as they walked and it registered that he hadn’t actually responded yet. 

Before he could, however, Nathaniel noticed his gaze and the flush spread to his ears and he went to let go. "Sorry! I didn't m—" 

The artist's words fell flat as Luka quickly reclaimed his hand, going so far as for lace their fingers together. Like hell he was going to lose this chance! "I'd love to get ice cream with you." Luka said quickly, before realizing how desperate he sounded. He tried reeling it in a little, his voice returning to his calm, smooth tones. "Maybe...we could get Andre's?" 

The look that Nathaniel gave Luka absolutely melted his heart. Sea-foam green eyes sparkling as if he had just been complimented by the founding artists. The rosy red color spreading over his cheeks and up to his ears. The slightly parted lips that Luka wanted to press his own against until both were panting for air. Luka had never felt so wonderfully broken in his life. He had never known a look to kill him in the best way possible. Until now. 

"You...want to get Andre's with me?" Everyone in Paris knew of Andre's sweetheart ice cream. The way Andre always knew just what colors and flavors to get for his customers and their sweetheart, even if the sweetheart wasn't around. Half of Paris believed his ice cream was magical, hell, even dozens of couples had broken up because their colors didn’t match their partner, the people taking it as a sign that their true sweetheart was someone else. 

Luka wanted to scream to the heavens how in love he was with boy. "I would like nothing more, Nath." He squeezed his hand lightly. 

"Then...I guess we better find him." He couldn't hide his excitement as he pulled his phone out.  
Luka took the opportunity to pull out his own phone and blinked as he saw an unread message. 

_[Txt 《  Mari 🌸] She's dead._


	6. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka learns he needs to be more careful with flying off the handle. Just abandoning the person you wanted to protect leaves them desperate to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final flash back episode! Some minor fluff before shit hits the fan!

_Marinette woke Luka with a gentle shake, hands pressed lightly to his shoulder. She had felt awful about waking him up, but he needed to leave before her parents saw him. Luka sleeping over wasn’t an issue, but him sleeping over without their permission had gotten them in trouble before and she really didn’t want to deal with that after last night. The poor girl had hardly gotten any sleep, the man's mashed up face had haunted her for most of the night, not even Luka's comfort had been able to keep the images at bay. She wouldn't tell him that, though._

_"Luka." She tried gently when he didn’t budge._

_"I'm up..." He mumbled, eyes opening slightly to gaze up at Marinette. He returned her apologetic smile with a tired smile of his own before he sat up slightly. "You know..." He yawned. "Even after we broke up... Waking up to your smile is still one of the most comforting sights."_

_Marinette snorted and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad I can be of some use... C'mon...mom is still asleep, and papa is busy in the kitchen. Let's sneak you out okay?"_

_Luka nodded and carefully got out of bed and slipped down the steps with her. He knew just where to place his feet to avoid the floor boards creaking from many nights of practice and the two of them made it outside safely without either of her parents noticing._

_"Let me know you got home safe?" Marinette offered, looking up to him in concern._

_The chuckle Luka gave her calmed some of her nerves. He was calm and easy going as if nothing bad had happened the night before and the regularity was relaxing Marinette more than she thought possible. "I will…and Marinette, thank you again for your help…  I don't know what I would have done without you last night."_

_"I told you, no matter what I will always have your back… Now go. I have no doubt the janitors will be arriving at the school to start cleaning up soon. I doubt they'll look in the furnace, but it is still turned on. So, in case one of them does … This place will be a madhouse soon enough."_  
 

_Luka nodded and kissed her temple before hurrying off home. It was once he was in his bed that he finally looked at his phone and it was like being hit with a brick wall._  
 

_**Missed Calls: 78**_   
_**Voice Mails: 54**_   
_**Text Messages: 114** _

__

_Luka had forgotten that he put his phone on silent when they were sneaking around last night. Hesitantly he began to read the messages while playing the voice mails on speaker. For the most part, the messages came from Nathaniel—which both thrilled and broke Luka. The more he read, the more he listened, the more distressed Nathaniel had grown. By the end of the messages, Nathaniel practically sounded like he was crying, and his messages were far more frantic, practically begging Luka to respond. Some calls and texts from the others littered in-between Nathaniel's but Luka barely listened to them or read them. It was the very last voicemail that dug the final nail into Luka's chest._

_**"Luka… Luka please. For the love of God call me back. I am so worried about you. Where are you? I'm not going home until I find you. I don't care why you left just please let me know you are safe." There was a quiet whimper and Luka noted the sound of a car driving past. "If something happened… God I should have gone outside with you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry just please answer me. Call me back." It wasn't hard to hear the exhaustion in Nathaniel's voice, or the sheer amount of panic he was feeling. "Please, Luka."** _

_Luka stared at the phone with a dumbfounded expression. He listened to the time stamp on the message, four a.m. That was two hours ago._

_In a flash, Luka was changed and was out the door hurrying from the docks as he tried to call Nathaniel. "Pick up, pick up!" If Nathaniel had gotten hurt because he was out all night searching for him, Luka would never forgive himself. Though he came to a halt when he finally heard Nath on the other end._

_"Luka?" Nathaniel's tired voice came through, but the sound of pure and utter relief flooded his tone._

_"Nathaniel! Oh God, I am so sorry, please tell me you're okay?! I didn—"_

_"Luka! Luka it's okay. I'm at home." He assured with a yawn. "I was out looking for you most of the night when I tried Marinette. She answered and told me everything."_

_The guitarist paled. "Everything?"_

_"Yeah. How you chased the guy almost the whole way to the school to try and keep him there for the cops. And how some of the things he said had you so shaken up, so you just needed to talk and ended up at her place. She apologized since she said when you fell asleep on the couch she turned your phone on silent, so you could sleep. She was apologizing up a storm because she forgot to text Juleka to let her know... I was just so glad to hear you were okay... Where are you now?"_

_Luka frowned, rubbing the back of his neck as he listened. He was going to have to thank and yell at Marinette later. Thank her for getting Nathaniel home safe, and yell at her for not warning him. "Still… I'm so sorry I just…" He went quiet. "I…I’m out looking for you." He admitted._

_"For me?! Luka I'm so sorry! I should have told you I talked to Mari… I was just so relieved you were okay so…"_

_Luka couldn't help but laugh. "Seems we're even on that, huh? It's okay… I'm just glad you weren't out all night. But…I should go. You probably only just fell asleep a bit ago. Text me later okay?”_

_"I will." The warmth in Nathaniel's tone completely melted Luka's brain. "Just maybe… Promise to answer me this time?"_

_If it wasn’t for the chuckle Nathaniel gave, Luka would have whined. "I promise… Goodnight, Nathaniel."_  
 

_Nathaniel gave the sweetest hum. "Goodnight, Luka~”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story! Chapter two is twice as long and gives you a little insite to our twisted little Luka. I've never written anything like this before so please comment and lemme know how I'm doing!!


End file.
